


Amigos

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Todos creen que Albus y Scorpius son sólo amigos. Excepto…
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Amigos

**I**

—Al, ¿ya tienes una cita para el Baile de Yule que la directora quiere organizar este año…? —Lily se paró frente a ambos, interceptándolos en su trayecto hacia el pasillo más allá del Gran Comedor. Les mostró una sonrisa brillante, al tiempo que se balanceaba sobre sus pies—. Porque yo ya tengo una.

Alzó la barbilla, con una mirada que parecía decirle "pregúntame para que pueda presumirte que mi amor platónico me invitó". Albus sostuvo el brazo de Scorpius e hizo ademán de pasarle por un lado, arrancándole un grito a su hermana por haber sido ignorada.

—¡Al…! —exclamó, con un puchero.

—No vamos a ir al tonto baile —replicó él, restándole importancia con un gesto.

Lily resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, debí suponer que preferirían pasar una noche solos en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Al —Ella comenzó a seguirlo entonces—, mamá dijo que podrías ser un poco más sociable, ya sabes, para conseguir más amigos…

Se limitó a ignorarla de nuevo, hasta que se rindió.

De hecho, sí, disfrutarían de la noche a solas en la Sala Común. Albus tenía planes de convertir su cuarto en un salón de baile, había hecho un trato con su compañero para que regresase tarde y tener tiempo con Scorpius, e incluso practicó bailar, siguiendo las instrucciones del libro que el profesor Longbottom le prestó.

**II**

—¿Y qué tal el baile? —El profesor Longbottom le enseñó una sonrisa radiante cuando le devolvió el libro de instrucciones—. No recuerdo haberte visto, pero por suerte, tampoco te encontré besándote con alguien en los rosales. McGonagall me envió a hacer una ronda —aclaró lo último con la nariz un poco arrugada y en voz mas baja—; no tienes idea de a cuántos estudiantes regresé al salón.

—Scorpius y yo la pasamos bien —Albus se encogió de hombros—, tomamos algunos dulces de la cocina- no le diga a la directora, por favor. Fue divertido.

El mago titubeó, cubriéndose a medias con el libro. Podía divisar una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

—Scorpius y…—Meneó la cabeza y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Lo importante es que hayas tenido una buena noche, Al, ya verás que si hay otro baile, será mejor. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Albus arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaba que ocurrió? ¿Que lo plantaron?

—¿Hay algo de qué hablar? —replicó, genuinamente desorientado.

—No, no, claro que no, sólo- —El profesor agitó una mano en el aire—. La puerta a mi oficina está abierta, Al, y lo sabes. Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie de los dulces robados.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y abandonó el invernadero. Scorpius lo esperaba afuera, recargado en una de las paredes, con los maletines de ambos. Le tendió el suyo en cuanto se acercó.

—¿Qué? —indagó Scorpius, al fijarse en su cara—. ¿Te dijo algo…?

Albus vaciló. Luego negó.

—Tuvimos una conversación extraña…

**III**

Albus acababa de tomar asiento junto a Scorpius, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió con un estruendo; la había hechizado para que ninguno de los idiotas que los molestaba se acercase, por lo que sólo podía tratarse de uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin, o uno de sus hermanos. Por el grito entusiasta con que lo saludó, era James. Lo primero que distinguió fue su cabello, teñido de verde brillante para llamar la atención de Teddy en vacaciones.

—Al, tengo que hablar contigo —indicó, abriéndose espacio en medio de ambos para sentarse ahí. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros—, hay una chica- entró al equipo de Quidditch esta temporada y está en tu año. Cree que le gustas —Le restó importancia con un gesto—, es una buena jugadora, pero está un poco loca…hablaba de ponerte Amortentia en la comida, y bueno- me gustaría que hables con ella para quitarle esa idea demente de la cabeza y que se concentre, porque tú- —Se detuvo, echó un vistazo a Scorpius, y se inclinó más cerca, para susurrarle—. ¿Recuerdas _esa_ conversación…?

Albus no necesitaba el recordatorio de _esa_ conversación. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se lo preguntó a James? Sí, era el único de una edad similar a la suya que podría saberlo, y sí, estaba cerca y no contaría nada al resto de su familia, ¡pero debió saber que su hermano jamás olvidaría que le preguntó si dos hombres podían _hacerlo_!

—Bueno, pues la verdad es que lo mejor sería que sepa de una vez que eres gay —James se encogió de hombros—. Hablando de eso, me enteré de que un chico de sexto lo es. Ravenclaw, tranquilo. Como para ti. A lo mejor podrías…

Albus le dio un manotazo a su brazo, para quitárselo de encima.

—Ya tengo a alguien, James.

Su hermano se echó a reír, como si acabase de decirle una excelente broma.

—Claro, claro, sigue con eso. También servirá para que te olvide —Le palmeó el hombro y se marchó, tarareando. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, que se encogió de hombros.

**IV**

—¿Puedo acompañarlos mañana? —inquirió Albus, a la vez que se estiraba para recibir el salero que Lily le tendió—. Quiero comprar el regalo de navidad de Scorpius pronto; él siempre tiene grandes ideas, y yo…le di una bufanda y un suéter el año pasado —Frunció el ceño al decir lo último.

—A mí me encantaba recibir suéteres Weasley —comentó su padre, con una sonrisa—, me hacía sentir que era parte de la familia.

—Porque no tenías familia propia.

Lily lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, dedicándole una mirada de reprimenda.

—Los tenía a ellos —Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo con calma, acostumbrado a su brusca honestidad.

—Seguramente a Scorpius le importará más que tú seas quien le dé un regalo, no el regalo en sí —opinó su madre, en tono conciliador.

Albus lo sopesó. Sí, podía ser.

—De todos modos, ¿quién piensa tanto en el regalo que le da a un amigo? —preguntó James, bufando—. Yo le mando las mismas tarjetas a todo el equipo de Quidditch, y lo saben, y aun así, lo aprecian, porque saben que no soy alguien detallista…

—Es importante si es para mi-

—A Albus le importa su amigo —contestó Lily, por él, y la patada se dirigió a James en esa ocasión—, a diferencia de ti, que sólo te importa Teddy. Teddy esto, Teddy lo otro…

Albus suspiró y decidió interrumpir la discusión que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué puede ser un lindo regalo para una pareja? —preguntó, en voz alta. El resto de conversaciones cesaron de inmediato.

Su madre ahogó un grito, a su padre se le resbaló el cubierto. James abrió y cerró la boca. Lily saltó en su asiento y se lanzó hacia adelante para responder:

—¡Un álbum de fotos! Pones fotos mágicas de los dos en un álbum y le agregas pequeñas notitas alrededor, sobre cosas que pasaron en ese momento, que pensaste, o mensajes que quieres que reciba acerca de ese evento. Es algo tan romántico y…

James lo codeó, en cuanto logró reaccionar.

—No hace falta llevar la farsa tan lejos, Al…

Él rodó los ojos y prestó atención a las recomendaciones de su hermana. _Merlín cuide al idiota de James,_ pensó, _con razón se cae tanto de la escoba._

**V**

El día después de la navidad, su madre insistió en invitar a los Malfoy a casa para la celebración. Albus se pasó dos horas decidiendo cuál era su mejor ropa, intentó controlar su cabello, le pidió ayuda a Lily para peinarse, y diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, estaba de pie en la sala, con dos paquetes de regalo, las manos sudadas, el corazón enloquecido, y la boca seca.

La casa Potter-Weasley era un caos en esas fechas. Llegaron por la mañana de La Madriguera, su madre insistía en preparar su propia versión de la "comida especial", pero fracasaba, y su padre terminaba cocinando casi todo con magia. James robaba bocadillos y era reprendido. La lechuza de Lysander no paraba de entrar y salir con cartas para Lily. Alguien dejó la radio mágica encendida, y a Saturno, el hurón de Albus, afuera de su jaula.

Dio un brinco cuando la chimenea estalló en fuego verde, sólo para encontrarse a un sonriente Teddy saliendo de esta. Lo saludó con un abrazo, revolviéndole el cabello, y siguió hacia la cocina, mientras anunciaba que traía bocadillos de su abuela Andrómeda, regalos, y que ella aparecería después, porque no soportaba el desastre de Harry en la cocina y su música demasiado alta. En algún punto de la cocina, James gritó que debieron avisarle que Teddy ya estaba ahí. Luego lo vio correr escaleras arriba para cambiarse.

Albus continuó esperando. Unos minutos más tarde, justo en la hora acordada, la chimenea estalló en humo verde de nuevo. El señor Malfoy salió primero y él acudió enseguida a darle la bienvenida.

_Formalidades, formalidades, formalidades_. Tuvo que llamar a sus padres, entregar el regalo "de parte de la familia", ver el apretón de manos usual entre su padre y el de Scorpius, que su madre se llevase a rastras a Draco Malfoy, para ponerlo a cocinar el postre. Algunos quejidos, otra protesta de James a la distancia, la risa de Teddy.

Sólo cuando se quedaron a solas, Albus le ofreció a Scorpius el regalo. Un álbum de fotos que recopilaba imágenes de ambos desde su primer año hasta entonces, con espacios en blanco para el futuro.

—Feliz na-

Medio segundo después, Scorpius estaba sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y riendo. Albus sonrió y lo estrechó también.

—Feliz navidad —musitó al fin, besándole la cabeza.

—Feliz navidad —respondió Scorpius, apartándose para besarlo. Después le ofreció su regalo, que llevaba escondido en la capa—. Y mira lo que te traje…

Albus estaba a punto de abrir su paquete, cuando Harry se asomó desde la cocina, con la cara manchada de harina y el delantal puesto.

—Al —Le pidió que se acercase con un gesto. Cuando lo hizo, habló, muy bajito:—. Más tarde, cuando los Malfoy se hayan ido, puedes usar la chimenea para ir a visitar a…ya sabes quién.

Le pasó una mano por el cabello y se retiró hacia la cocina. Albus rodó los ojos.

Al regresar junto a Scorpius y que este le preguntase, contestó:

—Creo que piensan que tengo novia.

—¿Novia? —Scorpius elevó las cejas, claramente divertido.

—Bueno, James piensa que es un novio, pero el resto…

Scorpius sólo se rio. Albus entrelazó sus dedos y lo guio hacia la cocina, con su regalo todavía en la otra mano. Lily fue la primera en notarlos, y al ver que Scorpius llevaba un álbum de fotos, arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa.

—Al, ¿puedes…?

—Deja a los chicos en paz —Le respondió Draco a Harry, apartándolo del horno con un gesto, para ejecutar un hechizo que le daba la temperatura exacta a la que se encontraba el interior—, que disfruten un rato a solas.

—Se ven todo el año escolar…

—Papá —Lily jaló su brazo, con una expresión incrédula—, creo que…

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Harry, girándose hacia su hija.

Albus observó a Scorpius y él hizo lo mismo. Se sonrieron.

—Dale un momento —pidió, en un susurro—, mamá dice que siempre ha sido así.

—¿Lo ayudamos? —propuso Scorpius, tan entretenido como él por las miradas que estaban recibiendo ahí parados, aún tomados de las manos.

Albus asintió, lo soltó para sostenerle la mejilla, y lo besó. James gritó, Lily gritó, su padre gritó aún más, algo que sonó a "¡Merlín, es en serio!". Teddy se empezó a reír.

—Todos los Potter son unos lentos —declaró el señor Malfoy, más interesado en que su hechizo batiese bien la mezcla del futuro postre, que en la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

—Tenía mis sospechas —mencionó Ginny, a nadie en particular. Luego se ofreció a ayudarlo con el postre, mientras los otros tres Potter permanecían boquiabiertos, viendo a Scorpius y Albus, que volvían a estar uno junto al otro.

—¿Entonces en el baile…? —comenzó Lily.

—Sí —respondió Albus, en tono quedo.

—¿Y cuando dijiste que ya tenías a alguien…? —siguió James.

—Sí.

Su padre sólo observaba el álbum de fotos que Scorpius abrazaba contra el pecho. Albus tragó en seco. Bien, no se esperaba esa reacción.

—¿Papá…?

Su madre lo regañó para que dijese algo, y Draco lo codeó, alegando que no podía quedarse con cara de idiota el resto del día por algo tan obvio como eso.

De pronto, Harry sonrió y rodeó la mesa para echarle un brazo sobre los hombros a Scorpius y arrastrarlo consigo.

—Bueno, bienvenido a la familia oficialmente. Ginny dice que el que no ayuda, no come, así que ven aquí para que…

Albus se rio de la mirada de auxilio que Scorpius le dedicó, por encima del hombro. Lo despidió con un gesto, abrazó el regalo sin abrir que él le había dado, y sonrió, casi para sí mismo.

Al menos, ya no habría más malentendidos.

Cuando le tocó ayudar al señor Malfoy con el postre, lo vio de reojo y le preguntó desde cuándo lo sabía. Él se rio.

—Más o menos desde que estaban en tercero, Al.

Eso era interesante. Ellos comenzaron a salir en cuarto.


End file.
